el muffing mágico
by Atma Rose
Summary: Hanji da a Levi unos pequeños regalos comestibles que le ayudaran a "relajarse". lo que ellos no saben es que traerá consecuencias un poco más grabes que solo un momento de descanso. LevixMikasa / SashaxJean
1. Chapter 1

**NO... no es el muffing de los padrinos mágicos jajaja... es uno un poco más interesante. en fin los personajes de snk no son mios y todo eso :) lean diviertanse loooov no leemos abajo.**

* * *

Los ojos se le hacían más pesados y sentía un leve cosquilleo en las comisuras de los labios. Sus pulmones y vías nasales estaban abiertos, expandidos y el aire entraba y salía casi completa experticia y facilidad. El bosque estaba silencioso y el cielo era completamente oscuro. Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones y la pequeña llamita de su fogata los acompañaban en esa noche fría.

Un hombre de cabello negro observó a sus subordinados con la mirada perdida. Estaba empezando a creer que había sido una muy mala idea. ¿Desde cuándo le hacía caso al viejo Pixis en sus "sugerencias"? en que estaba pesando cuando decidió experimentar. Si el estrés y la presión nunca había sido un problema para él! "idiota" pensó.

…

_-Han estado bajo mucha presión últimamente Rivaille- dijo Pixis viendo las marcadas y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos del sargento._

_-cuál es la novedad?- pregunto Levi con cara de pocos amigos. El viejo siempre le había parecido un loco y alcohólico de mierda._

_-solo digo que podrían tomarse un descanso ahora que el clima esta malo para las misiones- suspiró cansado- te aconsejo que hables con Hanji ella tiene unos muffins hechos con hierbas medicinales que te van a ayudar, a ti y a tu equipo-_

_-no gracias- respondió Levi- no las necesito-_

_-no olvides que tus subordinados son jóvenes, pueden colapsar si no se relajan un poco- el viejo desvió la mirada por el ventana con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- yo solo digo sargento._

…

Era el turno de Arlert. Un tembloroso y delgado brazo se estiró para dar alcance a uno de esos misteriosos muffins. Dudó.

-vamos Armin no seas cobarde!- gritó Jean desde el otro lado del grupo.

-yo ya lo hice y no me siento para nada raro- le animo con una sonrisa su mejor amigo.

Todos le animaron en conjunto excepto Rivaille y Mikasa. Ambos habían probado de los primeros. Rivaille como buen sargento y líder de escuadrón que era se ofreció a probar primero, pero Mikasa como buena enemiga y mujer resentida que era, se ofreció también. Solo para desafiarlo.

Luego de discutir y quitarse la famosa bandeja con muffins llevándola de una lado a otro provocando los gritos y la desesperación de sus compañeros. Decidieron hacerlo ambos al mismo tiempo. De eso ya unos 2 minutos. Por lo que la pequeña sustancia que se encontraba molida y bien mezclada con la masa del muffin ya había comenzado a surgir efectos más profundos.

Armin por fin se decidió y comió el quequito con cuidado. Era el turno de historia, que era la última. Pues Sasha no se había resistido a probar un "milagro culinario" y Connie, Jean y Eren, había competido por ver quién se lo comía primero.

Acercaron la bandeja con el ultimo muffin y al contrario de lo que todo esperaban. En un gesto muy veloz para los distorsionados sentidos de sus compañeros, historia se devoró el queque.

-¿ahora qué?- preguntó con voz inocente la rubia.

-esperar- respondió Armin.

Levi se sobresaltó al escuchar las voces de sus subordinados y tuvo la impresión de haber despertado de un sueño. Pero no. Todo seguía igual. Respiró profundo, se sentía la persona más imbécil del universo. Recién ahora había caído en la cuenta del tipo de "planta" con el que estaba hecho el muffin. Miró de reojo a los tres más idiotas de su escuadrón: Jean Connie y Eren. Ahora entendía porque se había mostrado tan entusiasmados a la idea que le había propuesto Pixis. Ellos si habían entendido. No le sorprendió, después de todo eran jóvenes, y entre los soldados jóvenes y los jóvenes en general las noticias de ese tipo iban y venían. Él también era joven aún pero no compartía con ellos más que en los entrenamientos y misiones.

-no siento lo dedos- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mirando absorto al resto de sus compañeros.

Jean y Connie comenzaron a reír descontroladamente y cayeron al suelo para buscar apoyo, ya que sentían que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. Mikasa miraba la escena sin participar de ella y luego divisó a Armin, Sasha e Historia discutiendo de algún tema apasionante cosa que nunca hacían. Incluso Historia con su personalidad tan tímida opinaba con fuerza sobre algún punto.

La pelinegra respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, apoyada contra un árbol empezó a pensar y ser consciente de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Sentía una leve ondulación en el ambiente y los sonidos le parecían muchísimo más nítidos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, le costaba enfocar la mirada en un solo lugar. Muchos detalles llamaban su atención, que como podía se dividía entre uno y otro estimulo.

Entonces fue consciente de que dos puntos de su piel casi ardían por el contacto visual que alguien mantenía sobre ellos. Alzó la vista al frente y vio a Levi observarle ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se sintió un poco incómoda. Pero rápidamente esa sensación devino en placer. Le gustaba sentirse observada por él. Le gustaba que él precisamente él al que ella odiaba le pusiera más atención que el resto.

Levi por otra parte había notado hacía largo rato la esbelta figura de Mikasa apoyada en el tronco frente a él. Y se había dedicado a analizarla y recorrerla un rato descubriendo lo bonita y bien proporcionada que era Ackerman. Luego se había quedado pensando e imaginando cosas no precisamente bonitas que podría hacer con la pelinegra, con la mirada puesta en un punto fijo el que observaba pero realmente no veía. El plano vientre de Mikasa.

Y precisamente ahí le ardía la vista de Levi a Mikasa. La pelinegra se percató del ensimismamiento de su sargento y quiso llamar su atención. Se movió un poco, cambiando de posición la forma en la que se apoyaba sobre el árbol y tapo su vientre con ambas manos. Levi pestaño dos veces y levantó la vista hasta el rostro de Mikasa. Ella le sostuvo la mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior levemente.

Después de un rato en que parecieron intercambiar pensamientos Levi comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo de Mikasa con la mirada. Unas piernas largas y firmes, el vientre plano cubierto por la fina tela de la blusa a través de la cual se marcaban levemente sus trabajados abdominales. Sus pechos eran igual de dos perfectos montículos redondos. Sus hombros y clavículas marcados y delineados por la blusa parecían tan frágiles que podrían romperse en cualquier momento. Sus labios rojizos, sus ojos oscuros en marcado por unas largas y espesas pestañas, con su pequeña nariz respingada y el pelo corto y desenfadado. Era realmente muy bonita, fijó la mirada en los ojos de la chica nuevamente pero esa hermosa visión ya había surgido efecto en su cuerpo.

Era el turno de Mikasa, comenzó admirar su anguloso rostro, de ojos alauchados de color olivo, la delicada nariz de hombre y la boca convertida en una fina y apretada línea. Bajó por el cuello hasta alcanzar los fuertes hombros y luego los musculosos y firmes brazos del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Encontró más abajo los abdominales del sargento que se marcaban sin ninguna consideración bajo su camisa. Ese torso se veía capaz de soportar todo el peso que fue capaz de imaginar. Bajo otro poco y pudo notar el enorme bulto que empezaba a tomar forma en los pantalones de su superior. Se mordió él labio nuevamente y luego pasó la lengua suavemente relamiéndose en un extraño comportamiento de su parte.

Levi al ver esto avanzó a paso firme entre el resto de sus subordinados hasta alcanzar a Ackerman. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la pelinegra y le estampó un beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Ella correspondió al instante ya que había estado deseándolo desde que comenzaron a observarse.

Los demás integrantes de la tropa reían, decían cosas incomprensibles y comentaban los efectos que iban surgiendo efecto sobre sus cuerpos y mentes, quedándose absortos en uno y otro momento para después explotar en sonoras carcajadas. Mientras Rivaille y Mikasa se devoraban los labios con desesperación. Se separaron un segundo. Mikasa respiraba agitadamente en busca de aire mientras Rivaille la miraba divertido sonriendo de medio lado. La pelinegra al ver esto se escondió tras su bufanda, disimulando su sonrojo y la sonrisa nerviosa que se había formado en su cara.

Su lengua se sentía rara. Y su boca tenía un frescor distinto, casi podía sentir la Saliva de Levi mezclándose con la suya.

Levi por su lado sentía la necesidad de arrancarle toda la ropa a Mikasa en ese mismo lugar y hacerla suya. Lo único capaz de detener sus impulsos y fantasías eróticas habría sido la misma Mikasa pero ella con la mirada y la forma en que sus manos recorrían y apretaban el cuerpo de Rivaille le hacía saber que deseaba lo mismo.

La tomó por el brazo, la llevo varios metros más allá, alejándose un poco del grupo aunque no demasiado. Por alguna extraña razón quería quedarse cerca de ellos.

En un gesto lo bastante rápido acorraló a Mikasa contra el tronco de un árbol, aplastándola con su propio cuerpo y comenzó a besar alternadamente el cuello y los labios de la pelinegra.

Mikasa tenía la piel tan sensible que sentía eso como si de plano Levi le estuviera haciendo el amor. Y quería más. La piel le quemaba dolorosamente cuando el sargento alejaba sus labios de ella. Las manos de hombre recorriendo su cuerpo se sentían como pequeñas agujas enterrándose levemente para luego dejarle la sensación de vacío cuando se alejaba. Se aferró al cuerpo de Rivaille con ambas manos, temía caerse pero también quería tocarlo, también quería saborearlo como él lo hacía con ella.

Se arrancaron la ropa a tirones, desesperados, sin ningún cuidado ni consideración. Menos pudor ni preocupación por que sus compañeros pudieran verles. El tronco de un árbol les cubría pero no era lo suficientemente ancho como para esconderlos por completo. A demás estaban lo bastante cerca como para que los demás pudieran escucharlos. Pero nada de eso importaba.

Levi atrapo entre sus dientes uno de los pequeños y sonrosados pezones que coronaban los senos de la chica, ella gimió en agradecimiento y enredo los dedos en el pelo del hombre. Al ver esto Rivaille llevo su mano hasta la intimidad de la chica. Presionó sobre su clítoris arrancándole un suspiro y luego otro al comenzar a mover sus dedos en círculos sobre aquella zona tan sensible. Estaba húmeda, tanto que su intimidad chorreaba un líquido que le permitió a Levi introducir su dedo de una sola vez dentro de ella.

Mikasa aguanto la respiración un segundo y se movió entre incomoda y complacida. Rivaille comenzó a mover el dedo y pronto introdujo otro, cosa que le arrancó un nuevo gemido a Mikasa y provocó un gruñido en el propio Levi. Aumentó el ritmo en que metía y sacaba los dedos hasta hacer que Mikasa explotara de placer. Luego la alzó y Mikasa enredo las piernas alrededor de Levi al prever lo que pasaría.

Rivaille clavó su miembro y lo introdujo dentro de la vagina de Mikasa. Ambos gimieron y se miraron agitando sus respiraciones y ritmo cardiaco. Levi sacó el pene provocando un leve estremecimiento en ambos y lo volvió a clavar de manera salvaje.

Mikasa respiraba sonoramente con la boca abierta y murmuraba el nombre del sargento en su oído.

-Levi- decía – mmm-

Las manos de Levi la sostenían firme por la cintura, con tanta fuerza que seguramente la estaba lastimando pero ella no lo sentía. Solo era consciente del enorme placer. Los ojos le pesaban pero estaba segura de querer pasar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible en esa situación tan placentera contra el cuerpo de su sargento.

-ahh…- Historia se dio vuelta al escuchar un quejido a lo lejos, Sasha también lo oyó por lo que también miró en esa dirección. Agudizó la vista y pudo ver dos cuerpos desnudos apoyados contra un árbol. La blancura de los cuerpos contrastaba con la oscuridad de la noche lo que hacía más evidente su desnudes y más nítida la visión. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa al notar de quienes se trataba.

-hey chicos, ¿escuchan eso?- preguntó mirando a sus compañeros traviesamente. Todos le miraron y guardaron silencio.

-mmm- se escuchó – más fuerte- decía una sexy voz de mujer.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y algunos reprimieron una risita o una expresión de espanto. Sasha indicó con un dedo la fuente de sus sonidos tan llamativos y todos vieron con una visible expresión de asombro la escena que estaban llevando a cabo los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad.

No saben si por el efecto del estupefaciente en sus cuerpos o simplemente por la situación que se sintieron atraídos por aquella escena y todo lo que ella implicaba. De pronto algunos reían y otros comentaban sobre ello. Sintiendo pequeños efectos sobre sus cuerpos.

-Sasha- dijo de pronto Jean que llevaba un buen rato observándola- deja de mirarlos.

La castaña enmudeció y con las mejillas rojas desvió la mirada de la pareja que cada vez hacía más y más sonoro y desinhibido su placer.

Los dos castaños se miraron en silencio.

-ustedes dos deberían besarse- dijo Connie poniéndose de pie. Eren le apoyó golpeando la manos. Y Armin e Historia rieron aprobando la idea. Los dos castaños se miraron de nuevo y de pronto Jean endureció su semblante.

-bien- dijo. Sorprendiendo a Sasha- solo si Armin e Historia lo hacen también.

Los dos rubios abrieron los ojos al oír sus nombres y se miraron espantados.

-e… pues… yo- dijo Armin tratando de excusarse. Eren se apresuró en llegar a su lado y ubicarse entre él e Historia.

-no es necesario- dijo serio. Todos le miraron.

-yo lo haré- dijo Connie saltando hacía adelante. El rostro de Historia se volvió de un roza intenso y todos rieron al ver su reacción.

-es por el bien de estos dos- dijo Connie- para que de una vez por todas acepten lo que sienten- la rubia asintió muy nerviosa.

Y vio como Connie se inclinaba para unir sus labios. Se besaron un buen rato. La tibia sensación de sus labios sumado lo distorsionados que se encontraban sus sentidos los hiso olvidar de inmediato la razón por la que se besaban y que eran observados muy de cerca por los ojos incrédulos de sus amigos.

Sin esperar más Jean devoró los labios de Sasha y luego calló de espaldas al suelo con Sasha sobre él. Rieron pero ninguno de los dos se quitó.

Historia y Connie se separaron avergonzados pero cuando se dispusieron a conversar con sus amigos vieron a Sasha y Jean besándose y prometiéndose amor eterno mientras que Eren y Armin parecían envueltos en su propia atmosfera sentados uno frente al otro discutiendo acalorada y apasionadamente un tema en el cual de seguro no había lugar para uno más.

Bajo las capas Eren alcanzó la mano de Armin quien le dedicó una mirada cómplice mientras lo escuchaba hablar.

Mientras tanto Levi no daba tregua a Mikasa con sus embestidas y chupetones. Ella presa del éxtasis enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del sargento con tanta fuerza que sentía pequeños hilos de sangre resbalando por sus manos.

Gemían y gruñían sin vergüenza, y sin poder evitarlo. –Mikasa- dijo Leví soltando todo lo que tenía dentro de la chica. Y cayendo sentado con Mikasa a horcajadas sobre el estremeciéndose y arqueando la espalda al alcanzar ella misma el orgasmo por tercera vez.

Comenzó a montar a Levi sin consideración. Con movimientos rápidos y certeros quejándose cada vez con mayor fuerza y sintiendo ardor en las pequeñas heridas que había dejado la dura corteza del árbol en su espalda. Loas cuales no eran nada comparado a lo que había dejado ella misma en la espalda del sargento.

El efecto de los muffins había menguado un poco ya solo les quedaba esa extraña pero agradable sensación de tranquilidad y los inevitables ojos achinados. Sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y Levi disfrutaba ver a Mikasa temblar de placer cuando se hundía completamente en ella.

Se detuvieron y luego de besarse una vez más se vistieron tranquilos. Luego caminaron juntos devuelta al grupo. Mikasa caminaba por delante de Levi quien la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura.

Al llegar encontraron a Connie e Historia conversando a un costado de la fogata. Eren durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Armin quien también dormía sentado con la espalda contra el árbol. Y más allá se podía divisar a Sasha y Jean besándose tiernamente.

-Nos vamos preciosa- dijo Levi en el oído a Mikasa- despierta a los idiotas-

La pelinegra se liberó de los brazos de Levi sin poder evitar que él la aprisionara más contra su cuerpo y le besara el cuello. Luego corrió hasta Eren y Armin para despertarlos cariñosamente.

-Eren…- susurró moviéndolo suavemente por los hombros- Armin… despierten- Ambos chicos pestañearon pesadamente, con los ojos pequeños y algo rojos.

Eren se enderezó rápidamente y se limpió la cara pasándose la manga de la chaqueta y borrando de inmediato el hilo de saliva que le corría. Armin se puso de pie y comenzó a sacudir tranquilamente los rastros de hierba que había en ella con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-Andando- dijo Levi elevando la voz.

Todos asintieron y como pudieron caminaron devuelta con el sargento hasta el cuartel de la Legión.

….

Al siguiente día Levi despertó con los sonoros quejidos que emitía su estómago. Tenía hambre. Se levantó y ducho lo más rápido que pudo.

-esto debe ser efecto de esos malditos muffins de ayer- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pasó caminando rápidamente por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina, su cara de pocos amigos lograba ahuyentar a cualquiera que intentase acercársele. Y estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquier persona que se interpusiera entre él y su comida.

Llegó a la cocina y se quedó asombrado al encontrar a todo su escuadrón devorando cuanta comida les pusieran en enfrente. De Sasha no le sorprendía pero de los demás sí. Tomó un plato y se sentó a la mesa con ellos mirando de reojo a la pelinegra.

Ella se esforzaba en ignorarlo pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba. Volviéndola terriblemente obvia. No estaba ni un poco segura sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hasta dudaba si había sido un sueño. Solo le quedaba la sensación de las manos de Levi recorriendo su cuerpo, como una estela que la rodeaba y que se hacía más intensa ahora que el culpable había decidido aparecerse.

Los demás integrantes del escuadrón recordaban vagamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenían la sensación de haber reído sin parar durante horas por cosas a las que ahora no lograban encontrar sentido. Y retenían esa sensación de paz en sus interiores. Y por supuesto que recordaban-aunque no con mucha nitidez- el bonito espectáculo que les habían ofrecido los dos soldados más fuertes de la humanidad. Aunque por respeto a su sargento y a su amiga nadie hablaba sobre eso.

…..

-¿y bien enanin?- preguntó Hanji Zoe al encontrarse con Rivaille en la oficina de Erwin- que te pareció mi regalo, ¿el viejo Pixis tenía razón no es así?- añadió alzando un poco las cejas.

Levi le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-¿de que hablan?- preguntó el comandante al entrar en la oficina.

-¡los muffins que me dio está loca de mierda!- respondió Levi encolerizado- no he podido para de comer en toda la mañana!

Erwin rio relajado- a mí me parecieron relajantes- dijo. Sentándose tras el escritorio.

-que! Tu también comiste?!-

-si, fue una experiencia agradable pero debo ser responsable y no lo volvería a hacer…- respondió el comandante.

Levi frunció el ceño con fuerza y antes de perder los estribos se retiró de la oficina, murmurando maldiciones en contra de Hanji.

….

Más tarde los hombres del escuadrón de Levi –menos el mismo- se reunieron para conversar.

-creo que no debemos decir a nadie lo que vimos ayer- dijo Armin. Más preocupado de que alguien recordara su cercanía con Eren que el episodio de Levi y Mikasa.

-Armin tiene razón, el sargento podría enojarse- dijo Eren

-mm… "Armin tiene razón"- dijo Jean burlándose de Eren.

-Cállate "Sasha"- intervino Connie defendiendo a sus amigos.

-y tú que te metes "Historia"- contra atacó Jean.

Todos se miraron un momento y luego se acercaron para comentar secretamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-entonces… Levi y Mikasa lo recuerdan?- preguntó Connie. Todos asintieron.

-pobre Mikasa- dijo Eren.

-no yo creo que haya estado sufriendo- respondió Jean- más bien parecía disfrutar bastante lo que hacían-

Eren cerró los puños enojado- el sargento la obligó!- dijo casi gritando.

-no lo creo!- respondió Jean en el mismo tono- yo la escuché claramente pedir más!-

Eren ensartó un puñetazo a Jean en el ojo y comenzaron a pelear ante la mirada horrorizada de Armin. Connie intervino separando a los dos compañeros. – Basta chicos-

Armin se levantó de golpe al recordar que debía ir a ayudar a la teniente Zoe con un experimento. Salió rápido de la habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mismísima Hanji.

-Teniente Hanji- dijo sorprendido cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hanji tenía una expresión entre asombrada, macabra y divertida. – ¿cuándo tiempo lleva aquí?-

-em… acabo de llegar- respondió Zoe- acabo de llegar…

Comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo con rumbo a la oficina de Zoe.

"con que Rivaille se folló bien duro a Mikasa a noche… talvez se me pasó la mano con los muffins, pero esto será de gran utilidad en el futuro" pensó.

-¿teniente?...- dijo Armin sacándola de sus pensamientos- puedo preguntar que planta fue la que utilizó en los muffins?

Hanji lo miró un segundo sorprendida de que aún no lo descubriera por sí solo.

-marihuana, Armin- dijo.

Armin asintió era justo lo que pensaba. Ahora se sentía más tranquilo sabía que era algo natural obviamente pero a la vez no tan peligroso como algunas otras opciones que había considerado.

…..

-Ackerman- llamó Levi al verla a lo lejos entrando en su habitación para acostarse cuando ya caía la noche nuevamente.

Mikasa se quedó de piedra, pero soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se tranquilizó.

-señor- respondió poniendo un puño en el pecho y el otro en la espalda. Levi la miró a los ojos y luego observó los pequeños labios rosa de la chica. Sintió unos terribles deseos de besarla y poseerla de nuevo pero ahora completamente lucido y así guardar cada detalle del cuerpo de Mikasa en su memoria.

Ella al sentirse observada se ruborizó. -¿señor?- volvió a repetir.

-nada- dijo Levi por fin- olvídalo- y se marchó tranquilamente.

-Levi!- gritó Zoe quien para mala suerte del sargento lo había visto hablando con Mikasa- espera enano!

Rivaille se detuvo y la espero a regañadientes.

-a dónde vas?- preguntó la científica cuando estuvo a su lado.

-que te importa- respondió el sargento.

-bueeeno…- dijo Hanji- será mejor que me empieces a tratar mejor- le aconsejo maliciosamente.

-no tengo por qué hacerlo- le gruño Levi devuelta tomándola por la camisa.

Hanji se soltó del agarre de Rivaille con dificultad y se acomodó los lentes- bueno… yo podría contar cierta cosa… sobre cierta pelinegra.

-cállate- soltó Levi- eso fue solo por tus muffins de mierda. Estaba drogado.

-puede ser- dijo Hanji- pero ya vi como la mirabas, eres un sucio enano pervertido-

Levi le propino un golpe a Hanji antes de irse hecho una furia directo a su habitación pero lo cierto era que la extorción de Hanji estaba recién por comenzar.

* * *

**Ese pixis y esa Hanji son unos loquillos... jajaja era solo un momento de relajo pero ya ven. no se ustedes pero yo les debo confesar que fumo bastante, bueno estudio ciencias sociales...tengo dreads... que más les digo, muchos me dices que soy rasta pero no comparto las creencias religiosas con el grupo asique pues no lo soy. y la verdad debo pedirles disculpas por si escribí demasiadas incoherencias... cuando lo hise bueno... digamos que me sentia bastante parecido a los personajes ajajajaj lástima que no estaba Levi cerca para que me ... Ups. tal vez les paresca que les duró demasiado el efecto pero en los queques ya dura varias horas y lo del día siguiente que les digo... les llegó el bajón o nose como se diga en su país. :D ¿o es muy drogadicto lo que estoy diciendo? nada en fin No me he olvidado de Ackermans solo no he temrimnado de ecribir soy una floja y esto ya lo tenía escrito y para no estar de baga decidí subirlo... depende de como les guste tendrá conti. y me causo un monton de gracia imaginar a Levi drogado bueno feliz día a todoooooooooos y todaaaaaaaaaas nos vemos Blesss :D cuenteme que les parece? han fumado alguna ves ? les aclaro que no soy una drogadicta enferma ni nada por el estilo bueno. legalización? jajaja naaa no me iré por esa rama solo les cuento un poco más de mi y de como surgio esta pequeña historia. :D**


	2. Volviendo loco a Levi

**Segunda parte y final de "el muffing mágico" **

* * *

-oh Leeeeevi!- un llamado cantadito lo despertó por la mañana- querido enaniiiiin- siguió agregando un irritante cambio de tono en la "I"- más vale que veeeeeengaaaas-

-fuera de aquí maldita loca- respondió el sargento escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-bueno… si eso quieres- dijo Hanji aparentando resignación- tendré que hacerlo-

-perfecto ¡solo vete!- gruño Levi desde dentro, convencido de que se saldría con la suya y podría seguir durmiendo.

-óiganme todos!- gritó de pronto Zoe- tengo algo muy interesante que contar sobre el sargento Rivaille! Vengan… acérquense!- Levi despabiló de puro espanto, se puso de pie y corrió hasta la puerta- Hace unas noches…- no alcanzó a completar la frase pues justo en ese momento apareció Levi y tapándole la boca con ambas manos la arrastró dentro de su habitación y cerró la puerta aunque no sin antes gritar un –FUERA DE AQUÍ- al grupo de soldados que se había reunido para escuchar la declaración de Hanji.

-qué crees que haces loca de mierda- preguntó exaltado el sargento aventado a su compañera hacia una pared. Ella amortiguó el golpe posando ambas manos en la pared y flectando los codos, luego se enderezó y volteó para devolverle la mirada a Levi.

-ya te lo dije- soltó encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente. El arqueó una ceja y levanto un poco la barbilla dándole a entender que no tenía ni la menor idea de a que puta cosa se refería- ya sabes…. Tu… y Mikasa- tosió un poco para agregarle picardía al asunto- en el bosque- Levi no se movió- bien, enano ya sabes cuando un hombre y una mujer se sacan la ropa y…-

-¡cállate!- ordenó Levi volteándose- estás loca, ahora vete y no vuelvas a molestarme ¿entendiste?-

-sí, pero por desgracia no puedo hacer eso- respondió la castaña acomodándose los lentes- esto es demasiado divertido… no puedo dejarlo pasar- suspiró de forma tan ruidosa que Levi le observó por encima del hombro- te propongo un trato!- dijo sonriendo y apoyando ambas manos en la cintura.

-te escucho- respondió el sargento sin dejar de darle la espalda.

-si admites que te gusto follar con Mikasa, dejaré de fastidiarte-

-bien, si me gustó- respondió Levi- ¿contenta? Ahora vete- la castaña se sorprendió de lo rápido y fácil que le resultó hacer que Rivaille admitiera eso.

-no no no- se apresuró a decir Hanji moviendo las manos- demasiado fácil, ya sé, si invitas a salir a Mikasa, dejaré de molestarte-

-y si no lo hago?- preguntó con tono aburrido.

-mm… si no lo haces, tendré que contarle a todos que follaron duro en el bosque- dijo con tono apesadumbrado la científica- y tal vez les cuente sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella

-No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella- respondió Levi con el ceño fruncido a punto de perder la paciencia.

-eso no es lo que yo creo…..- dijo Zoe con tono picarón- creo que ella te guuuuusta enanin- caminó los cuatro pasos que lo separaban de su amigo y le dio un leve empujón en la espalda- creo que ya te enamoraste enano- agregó alzando y bajando las cejas repetidas veces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido él- claro que no ya vete maldita loca del demonio que ¿no tienes nada más que hacer que andarme jodiendo todo el día?-

-la verdad, no- respondió ella- es triste, pero no tengo nada más que hacer- sonrió un poco- asique enano… hoy seré tu cupido.

-fuera de aquí, no necesito ningún puto cupido o no se que mierda- tomó a la científica por el brazo y la empujó fuera de la habitación.

-solo recuerda enanin, tienes hasta las 12 para pedirle que salga contigo y confesarle tu amor- advirtió la mujer intentado sonar como un hada madrina.

-Adios- dijo Levi antes de azotarle la puerta en la cara.

Caminó hasta alcanzar la cama y se sentó lentamente en ella, que se creía esa loca de mierda, el no sentía absolutamente nada por Ackerman, no le gustaban sus ojos oscuros tan llenos de secretos, ni su pelo brillante, y mucho menos se le antojaban sus labios rosados. Claro que no… en que estaba pensando estupida la cuatro ojos.

…

-¿Mikasa?- Eren la tomó del brazo en un pasillo y la invitó con suavidad a entrar en la pieza y sentarse en la cama junto a él. Ella sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su hermano- yo…yo quería preguntarte sobre el sargento Levi…- susurró con timidez el ojiverde. Mikasa dio un respingo pero disimuló la sorpresa conservando la compostura luego de respirar profundo.

-¿qué pasa con él?- preguntó fingiendo demencia, con aire desentendido. Eren tosió y luego se rasco la nuca nervioso- mmm… ya sabes- murmuró- dicen que tú y él, bueno-ejem- tienen algo- la pelinegra rió por lo bajo y luego negó delicadamente con la cabeza embelesando por un segundo a Eren con su belleza- no creas todo lo que te dicen- respondió ella para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación con un tranquilidad tan forzada que hasta a ella le pareció obvia, pero claro… Eren era demasiado despistado, por no decir idiota, para darse cuenta de que su hermana mentía.

Ni bien hubo salido de la habitación de su hermano se topó con la teniente Hanji. Le dedicó un breve saludo protocolar para luego seguir con su camino. La cara de la científica se iluminó en cuanto divisó a la pelinegra a la lejos y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar una oportunidad así- Mikasa! Querida...- llamó alcanzando a la muchacha por el hombro, la aludida se detuvo y volteó a verla con cortesía aunque lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ir a su habitación y rogar a todo lo divino que de una vez por todas la tragara la tierra.

-has visto al enano?- preguntó sacudiendo a la pelinegra por lo hombros y sonriendo de forma exagerada-em… la verdad no- respondió ella intentando zafarse sutilmente del agarre de la mujer que no dejaba de sacudirla enérgicamente de atrás hacia adelante. No importaba lo loca, demente y extraña que fuese era su teniente y debía respetarla… por mucho que quisiese gritar y salir corriendo espantada del lugar- ya intentó buscarlo en su habitación?- intentó razonar Mikasa.

-ah? ¿Su habitación?... con que lo conoces bien ¿no es cierto?... ¿conoces su habitación?...¿su cama?- Mikasa dio dos pasos hacia atrás arrastrando a la científica con ella sin querer, miro hacía ambos lados como rogando ayuda ¿Por qué de repente la teniente Hanji le preguntaba por la cama de Levi? ¡Ayuda por favor! Y ahí venía su salvador… cuando miró por milésima vez hacía la izquierda lo vio aparecer por el pasillo con el rostro desfigurado y una mano en la cabeza, como pensando sobre algo importante.

-Ahí está el sargento- exclamó Mikasa apuntando a Levi con el dedo y dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad. Apenas Hanji la hubo soltado se alejó de ella lo más que pudo.

-Levi!- gritó la castaña excitada por lo divertido de la situación- enanito querido no tienes nada que decirle a la hermosa Mikasa?- ambos pelinegros se miraron sorprendidos, de inmediato un leve color rosa adornó las mejillas de la chica y Levi se sumió en un estado de estupefacción tal que solo fue capaz de articular algunos insultos sueltos dirigidos a su amiga y luego desapareció por el pasillo contiguo directo a la cocina. Lo mismo hizo Mikasa dejando a la científica sola con un sonoro estallido de carcajadas provocadas por su propia ocurrencia que solo a ella podía parecerle graciosa.

Al llegar la castaña de lentes al comedor se ubicó en su asiento acostumbrado frente al sargento Rivaille y le indico con exagerados gestos y modulaciones el tiempo que le quedaba para dar cumplimiento al trato- teee queedaan diesss hoooraas enaano- musito la mujer mostrando la masa de molienda oscura que alguna vez había sido su almuerzo, Levi la observó en silencio mientras masticaba un chicloso pedazo de carne que se había llevado a la boca sin poner atención. Intentó terminar rápido ese bocado para poder insultar con soltura a la loca de mierda, porque por muy ofuscado que se encontrara no se rebajaría al nivel de hablar con la boca llena, pero por más que masticaba y masticaba el trozo que ocupaba su boca no se deshacía. Llevaba tanto tiempo masticando que le comenzaron a doler las mandíbulas por el esfuerzo además de que producto de la textura dura y excesivamente caliente e insabora que había adquirido el alimento en su boca le habían acometido unas terribles nauseas. Se levantó de la mesa y enfiló sus pasos hacía el baño con una rapidez inhumana a la que Hanji reacciono soltando una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de todos incluida Mikasa que sin ser vista fijó su mirada por un momento innecesariamente largo sobre el asiento vacío del sargento. Suspiro y bajó la vista a su plato de comida aun por la mitad.

-¿Mikasa cómo has estado?- preguntó Jean llamando la atención de la pelinegra- bien- la típica respuesta corta y abatidora de cualquier esperanza del chico por entablar una conversación- que bueno- insistió esbozando una sonrisa la cual, sospechosamente, todos imitaron. De pronto, ella se había convertido en el centro de atención de la mesa y probablemente de todo el comedor, pues como es obvio… en la legión las noticias volaban tan rápido como el viento.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó pasando la vista sobre todo el grupo de amigos que le sonreía de manera boba y forzada. Todos negaron y se miraron entre si-¿cómo te sentiste luego de comer el muffing?, yo estaba eufórico… decir que pisaba nubes de algodón me parece poco- comentó Connie en un buen intento por entablar una conversación que posteriormente pudiera terminar en sutil: ¿Mikasa te gustó follar con el sargento? O algo similar.

-yo me sentía muy alegre- intervino Sasha- casi cualquier cosa podía provocarme un poderoso ataque de risa, pero lo más increíble fue el hambre titánico que me sobrevino luego!- exclamó.

-¿y eso que tiene de raro?- preguntó Jean frunciendo el ceño- tu siempre tienes hambre!-acusó- en cambio yo… no podía parar de comer y no me importaba en absoluto lo que fuese- Eren y Armin asintieron al unísono y confirmaron la afirmación del castaño- ¿y tú Mikasa que sentiste?- preguntó Connie muy discreto como siempre…

-ah?...mm pues no lo recuerdo bien- aseguró la pelinegra sin levantar la vista del plato- ¿segura?- intervino Sasha desde el otro lado de la mesa- no te entraron ganas de follar… digo cantar!- se apresuró en corregir la última palabra que se le había escapado- no- respondió la interrogada.

-¿y el sargento es bueno follando?... digo hablando- hablo ahora Jean cambiando de manera obvia la última palabra- mm?... pues igual que todos, supongo- respondió ella de una forma increíblemente inocente lo cual no impidió que las mentes de alcantarilla de sus compañeros de inmediato comenzaras a maquinar rumores sobre el "regular" desempeño en el sexo de su sargento.

-¿de que hablan?- la pregunta les sorprendió a todos de tal manera que de forma grupal dieron un respingo y dirigieron su mirada hacia la teniente Hanji que acababa de acercarse a la mesa atraída por la "extraña" conversación que le incumbía de sobremanera –nada teniente- se apresuró en contestar Armin-bien, terminé- agregó nervioso, se puso de pie seguido de la pelinegra y desaparecieron por el pasillo.

…

-tienes dos minutos para limpiar mi habitación- le dijo Hanji a Levi que se aferraba con fuerza a una puerta para no lanzarse sobre la mujer y matarla en ese preciso momento- no pienso entrar a ese lugar inmundo… casi parece que crías bichos mutantes ahí adentro!- musitó al tiempo que rechinaba sonoramente lo dientes.

-creo que no entendiste enanin- caminó hasta él desafiando su suerte y poniendo en severo riesgo su integridad física- no tienes opción… yo tengo un secreto, y una boca lo suficientemente grande como para confirmarle a todos los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento ¡O no! Mucho mejor a toda la humanidad dentro de las murallas que el gran sargento Levi no es más que un sucio y pervertido asalta cunas que…-

-Cállate- susurró Levi en un tono tan amenazante que la castaña no tuvo otra opción que obedecer aunque no sin dibujar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Otra vez había conseguido lo que quería.

A los minutos estaba el sargento ataviado con sus ropas de levicienta listo para adentrarse en el mundo desconocido de la habitación de Hanji, más conocida como la loca de mierda. Dijo sus oraciones y se persignó al revés y al derecho- si no me apara dios que lo haga el diablo- murmuró antes de perderse en el nauseabundo mar de cosas, ropa, papeles y experimentos que cubría por completo el piso de la habitación. Casi le parecía que el desorden era adrede solo para fastidiarlo y en efecto lo era, solo unas pocas horas antes Hanji había tirado, volteado, ensuciado, y arruinado cuanta cosa encontró en su camino solo para sacar de quicio a Levi mientras podía.

Estaba luchando por contener las poderosas nauseas al comenzar a despegar las gomas de mascar bajo el escritorio de la mujer cuando sintió una patada en la nalgas, intentó incorporarse consiguiendo únicamente estrellar sonora y dolorosamente su cabeza contra el escritorio y si… pegarse una dichosa goma en el pelo.

-cuidado con pegarse- se burló Hanji que había entrado únicamente a fastidiar a su amigo y si seguía en ese plan… próximo asesino en serie: Levi.  
El sargento se enderezó tirando del pegajoso objeto que jalaba de sus cabellos, arrancándole unas pequeñas lagrimillas de impotencia y dolor mientras la castaña lo observaba con el semblante tranquilo desde la orilla del camastro.

-Ya te rindes?... admites que te gusta Mikasa- preguntó impasible la mujer. Levi le miró en silencio conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle por la cabeza la espátula que tenía en la mano. Apretó ambos puños y respiró profundo- por supuesto que no- respondió.

-¿no que?... ¿no te gusta o no lo admites?- preguntó Hanji poniéndose de pie sobre el colchón- solo admítelo, y luego díselo a la cara y tu sufrimiento terminará aquí- no hubo respuesta- bien si eso quieres- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a saltar sobre la cama recién hecha con las botas llenas de lodo ¿y qué era eso? ¿Excremento de caballo en sus botas? Si… eso era. El ojo izquierdo de Levi comenzó a temblar.

-ya son las 6 enano… creo que ganaré- gritó la mujer sin dejar de saltar y salpicar todo con el sucio contenido de sus botas. Levi inspiro con fuerza.

Inhala…

Hanji se sacó las botas y las lanzo con fuerza contra las murallas dejándolas pintadas de un lindo color marrón putrefacto.

Exhala….

La mujer metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comenzó a regar la habitación con pedacitos de hierba que había recogido del bosque.

-has lo que quieras después de todo es tu puta habitación- le grito de vuelta. Hanji sonrió con malicia y antes de que el sargento pudiera reaccionar salió disparada corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Levi…. O no.

-nooo maldita loca!- le siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus pies le daban y la alcanzó solo cuando ya estaba parada en medio de su adorada y pulcra… ¡sobre todo pulcra! habitación amenazando con destruir todo a su paso. Igual que un huracán a punto de estallar- no- le ordeno- ni se te ocurra- la mujer sonrió y comenzó a soltar el pasto seco que guardaba en los bolsillos- no lo hagas- dejó caer los papeles que se encontraban perfectamente apilados en el escritorio.

-solo dilo y ya- le invitó ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con sus sucias manos llenas de lodo y pasto a la blanca sabana que cubría la cama del sargento que para ese momento estaba a punto de romper en insultos y cometer un asesinato.

-dilo- le amenazó acercándose aún más- DILO!- insistió pasando uno de sus dedos por la tela y dejando un leve rastro de mugre en el camino el cual hiso temblar al hombre.

Al no conseguir una respuesta, obviando la tensa posición del cuerpo, los puños apretados, el tic en el ojo y los dientes rechinantes… Hanji se dispuso a limpiar sus manos sobre la blanquecina sábana.

3 centímetros de distancia. 2 centímetros. 1 centímetro y bajando…

-ESTA BIEN! MALDITA LOCA HIJA DE PUTA- grito Levi alzando una silla sobre su cabeza dispuesto a aventarla en dirección de la científica- ACKERMAN ES PRECIOSA, ME ENCANTA SU CUERPO, SUS OJOS OSCUROS QUE BRILLAN CON UNA INTESIDAD SOLO COMPARABLE A LA LUNA, SUS LABIOS CARNOSOS QUE PARECE QUE RUEGAN POR SER DEBORADOS, SUS MEJILLAS SUAVES, SUS PECHOS PERFECTAMENTE REDONDOS QUE ME VUELVEN COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!- confesó temblando presa de la ira y el incontrolable nerviosismo que produce soltar la verdad bajo presión- Y SABES QUE MALDITA LOCA? ¡SI! ME ENCANTÓ FOLLAR CON ELLA Y LO HARÍA MIL VECES MÁS SI PUDIERA- sus gritos eran tan potentes que difícilmente alguien que se encontrase en un radio de unos 100 metros no lo habría escuchado.

Hanji se alejó de la sabana y aventó los brazos triunfante-ENTONCES VE Y DICELO- le animó contagiada de la feroz excitación de exhalaba Levi por cada uno de sus poros.

El hombre dejo caer la silla a sus pies y salió de la habitación caminando a un paso tan rápido que casi parecía que trotaba ¿Dónde iría? Ante la duda Hanji decidió seguirlo.

Entraron en el cuarto de la reclutas y Levi divisó a Mikasa de pie junto a la última ventana. Atravesó toda la habitación desvaneciendo la distancia que lo separaba- Ackeman- dijo para llamar su atención. Lo consiguió, Mikasa se volteó al escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió los labios de su sargento arremeter contra los suyos con tanta potencia que le pareció como si le hubiesen aventado algo en la cara. Relajó los hombros y enredó los brazos en el cuello del hombre sin ser capaz de controlar sus acciones. Un chillido espantoso que salió de la boca de Hanji los devolvió de golpe a la realidad, se separaron avergonzados por el espectáculo que nuevamente estaban brindando ahora frente a tres mujeres: Hanji, Sasha e Historia. se arreglaron las chaquetas y tosieron disimuladamente. Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-oh…. por favor si todos aquí sabemos que se mueren por follar hasta que el mundo que caiga a pedazos- soltó la científica tan segura que terminó por romper el hielo.

Ambos se miraron un segundo- es cierto- dijo Mikasa despacito. Levi sonrió de medio lado y arrastró a la chica hasta su habitación.

Hanji suspiró y luego hizo una reverencia- otra vez Hanji… haciendo del mundo un mejor lugar para el amor- se felicitó ella misma. Sasha e Historia le miraron en silencio- bien ¿ahora quien de ustedes va a ayudarme con el desastre de mi habitación?- ambas chicas fingieron demencia y siguieron en sus actividades cotidianas-bien-

-jodido enano de la chingada- insultó mentalmente a Levi al llegar y ver el menudo caos que alguna vez había tenido nombre de habitación.

* * *

**Bien definitivamente si se trata de algo que intenta ser gracioso... tiene que estar Hanji metida en medio... sin ella... no hay nada jajaja asique maldito isayama mas te vale que la preciosisima Hanji este bien! grrrrr 77. por otro lado que tal? hace muchisimo tiempo prometí continuar esto y aquí esta. fue divertido :) aunque debo reconocer que la comedia es lo más dificil de escribir e inventar del mundo... creo que esperare mucho tiempo antes de intentarlo denuevo. Bien les mando enormes besos! bye**


End file.
